


My Dearest LandLady

by Weirdly_TheAwesomeGhosty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Undertale Fandom), AND HUMOUR ALL THE WAYY!!!, Angst, Buncha undertale skeles lookin' after the lovely LandLady, But reader has both-ahem- parts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hugs and Cuddles, LandLady is adorable, Landlady has a name, M/M, Medium Burn, Multi, Platonic Skeletons, Reader breaks fourth wall, Reader has bad roomate, Reader has sibling, Reader is a bad-ss, Reader is cheesy as f-ck, Reader is sad muffin, Reader's sibling is adorable-cinnamon bun, Slightly fast burn, Slightly slow burn, but also a nervous wreck, i'll add more later, reader has anxiety, reader has no gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdly_TheAwesomeGhosty/pseuds/Weirdly_TheAwesomeGhosty
Summary: As another sucky day begins,You get verbally attacked by your boss,Then people (fail horribly) at tripping and pushing you,You get your car graffitied (thank stars it was easy to take off)Got to your house and realize your roommate is doing some very explicit stuff in YOUR room.Then it starts raining,Somehow,It ends on a lovely note, with a brand new friend, who could be more._______________It's me DennyTheHooman!Also Weirdly_AwesomeGhost!You know when you read an Skeletons (Undertale)/Reader story and instead of falling for the love interests you fall in love with the reader? Yeah well here it is!
Relationships: Landlady/reader, Reader/Landlady
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. The Greatest First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



> I don't have the same writing style as you Mx.Tortoise! I’m sorry! I tried, but honestly I can't seem to keep my strange humour from creeping into my writing!
> 
> Also, I’m sorry, I just can't swear! It's gonna be censored out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Lovely Lady meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be bumpy.
> 
> Also, this chapter’s kinda short, sorry!

_This day is just awful._

The soft pitter patter of the raindrops hitting your car window filled the shallow silence of your inner thoughts, blocking out the positives and hitting you with multiple negatives. 

It started like any other day, wake up, eat, get yelled at by your dearest roommate, go to work, get degraded verbally, then repeat.

Now before the readers get all like, ‘Phhht! What? That's nothing! Why don't you just report it?’

The thing is, you need the job, like _really_ needed it.

You needed to help your little sib have financial support for their schooling in college.

Your parents couldn't help because...

Three years back, this thing happened.

These weird a** sadistic Pyromaniacs set fire to your parents estate, you lost everything, the only one to survive was your sibling. Not without being scarred though, you couldn't help but feel guilty whenever you saw the scars.

You were wealthy in a way, but you and your sib didn't grow up with silver spoons in your mouths. You and your family worked _so_ damn hard to reach the top, but your work fell just as hard.

After the news came to you. You returned to your sibling, you unfortunately lost literally _everything_ in that fire.

Of course however, the government was providing, people were helping and neighbors and friends gave in their cents and lucky pennies, but it wasn't enough. 

You _did_ have enough to finish college and get a pretty great paying job though.

So you rented an apartment with an old classmate from your college, turns out though she was a huge b***h and liked flirting with every guy and girl that came her way, just so she could get laid.

She even tried to seduce _you._

You thanked the f***ing stars your sib didn't live with you.

Your sibling had come to live with their friend’s family, you both didn't dare take money from them though, because just taking from those kind-hearted people seemed wrong,

Especially when they needed to be financially stable for their multiple kids.

Seriously, their family is massive. But their family was also full of soft-hearted, kind people.

They all had varying shades of green to make up their SOULS as the Monsters say.

Yep, readers you heard -well- _you,_ Monsters.

Monsters.

Yeah.

Okay.

To get to the point on why you're emphasizing this so much, Monsters had come up —what seemed like— ages ago.

They were -and still are- absolutely amazing.

They helped so much and they really are so genuine.

Which is why you were going to a cute little Monster-Run cafe to calm down from your bad day. Luckily they accepted humans. Monsters were just nice and accepting that way.

Understanding , sweet, compassionate and welcoming. 

Really nice people.

Anyways, you had a worser (heh oh stars, do I even know grammar?) day than usual, it started off normal, as you said at the start of this chapter, but it then went off tracks.

For some reason, after getting verbally attacked by your boss, there were these people who gossiped about you. 

Right. In. Front. Of. Your. Face.

And no, you weren't really upset about that, but then they started d*ssing off your sib. You got _mad _. But you kept it in, even though you wanted to punch them in the face and hope they bled.__

____

____

Thankfully (Or un-thankfully) you didn't. 

After all, you couldn't afford being fired.

At the end of work, you went to leave only for someone to attempt to trip you. And when that flopped, they pushed you. 

You held your ground and smiled, as they tried to bring you down but failed, because you were much, much, more stronger than them, though you didn't look much underneath all your clothing.

Then you walked to your car, only to see it graffitied with, ‘monster lover’ and a d*ck. It was really easy to take off, soon enough the words were no longer there.

But as you drove to your apartment, it began pouring.

You hurried inside, thankful you weren't so soaked, and just went to your room to flop on the bed and die, when you heard these moaning noises come from your room.

Logically, you did what any person would do and kicked down the doo-

Oh stars, ugh, gag, wow, you did not need to see that. 

Oh nooo.

They were still doing it.

Okay, nope.

You yeeted yourself out of there, after grabbing a rain jacket, keys and your stuff, you dunked yourself back into your car, with a new resolve of just going to drown in pastries.

And that is what led you here.

_Stars dammit, this day is just soooo baaaad._

When the cafe came into view, you stopped and found a place to park and then got out of your car, heading over to the cafe. 

There was a cute sign, written in cursive letters, ‘Milestone’ which was really cool/cute, considering the fact the Monster who owned the place was a stone Monster named ‘Miles’, he’s distantly related to rock Monsters.

Apparently he was amazing at making sweets and pastries even though he had no limbs and eyes.

It was kinda strange to hear about, but eh.

You entered through, a melodic, happy jingle of a bell sounded above you. 

You quickly close the door, being careful to not trace water into the lovely place.

No one seemed to pay you any mind except for a girl and the cashier

You sat next to the girl at the counter and began reciting pickup lines to the cashier, you're a regular at this place, so the cashier just gave you a blank look.

She shook her head with a sigh before sliding over to you (Insert favourite pastries) and (Insert favourite drink), then she hovered above you asking, “Kay, what happened now? And do you want anything else?”

“Pfft, whaaaat? Nothin’ happened!” You responded giving her a cheesy grin, “And nah, I don't want anything else!” You enthusiastically added, she rolled her eyes and hit you in the back of your head for being _unconvincing _.__

____

__“Oww!” You whined, though you barely felt it, “That huuuurt!” Tears came to your eyes as you frowned at her, she gave a sadistic grin, making you fake a loud gasp and grab the nearest person to you, who just so happened to be that girl._ _

____

____

The girl squeaked and floundered, “Wha- Wha?!” She gasped, you grinned toothily at her, winking with a snicker, before twisting your expression into utter fear.

“RANDOM STRANGER!!” You yelled, no one paid any attention, this was normal, the girl though flinched at you, “Protect meeeee!”

She looked so confused it was hilarious, though to yours and everyone else's surprise, she let out a startled laugh instead of overdramatizing saving you or yelling at you.

“Y-Your not supposed to just grab people like that!” She scolded you with no malice, her face burning a nice shade of pink, you blinked in surprise before playing along with her scolding, “Aww, but whyyyyy noooot??” You questioned, looking like a confused puppy, “Because it's rude!” She responded, glaring at you.

“Okay, okay!” You laughed, everyone had turned away once again and the cashier had went to another customer, so you took the opportunity to introduce yourself to the girl. “Heya! I’m (Y/N)! (Y/N) (L/N)! It's a pleasha’ ta meet ya!” 

Oh wait..

Why'd you introduce your last name and first name? That's weird- 

She paused and gave a small laugh, looking at her you realized she was really pretty. Wait what? “Well, uh, hello (Y/N) (L/N)! I’m Vida Kyría, but you can call me Lady or LandLandy!” She giggled,

_Oh no, she’s cute!!_

_My weeeeeaaaakness!_

“LandLady?” You asked, keeping your cool even though there was blush on your face. She nodded, “Why?” You couldn't help but say, she grinned, “Because it's a nickname my friends have given me that’s kinda stuck. I’ve been the landlady of a lodge for a while now, and it’s become a part of who I am.” She explained, looking far off.

You took time to examine her, she had a twinkle in her eyes, a certain sadness in her smile and an alert note in her posture.

With a smile, you leaned over and said, “Well my dearest lady, why don't we just talk to know each other more?” You asked, she looked at you surprised, your smile widened, “Wouldn't you like to know me more?" You wiggled your eyebrows and she laughed, "Eh, eh? What'cha say?"

She agreed, and you both talked and talked, for some reason, though you were strangers, you both felt as if you knew each other for years.

Finally a buzz alerted the both of you away from conversation, she looked down at her phone to find something, “Hello?” She answered, “Um, sorry, no, I’m fine, there was just this cafe that looked nice and I wanted to visit. Well no, but I’m an adult! Okay, sure, see you at the lodge.”

Then she hung up, looking up at you, you both met gazes, you gave a good-hearted smile, “Ah, you best be goin’ now ain’tcha.” You more stated then asked.

“Yeah..” She responded, looking disappointed for a reason you don't know, “Aw, hey since we're not strangers anymore so how bout I give ya my phone number and we can call anytime?” It might've been a bit forward but she brightened all the same.

“Yeah! Sure!” 

You exchanged numbers, and she left with a sweet goodbye, the rain had stopped thankfully.

You gave your payment to the cashier and some extra. Taking your leave also. 

She was nowhere in sight as you got in your car.

You drove leisurely to your house, jamming to some tunes and when you got there you realized your roommate and that other random person left.

You didn't wanna go to your room so you settled dying on the couch, thinking of the sweet girl you met at the cafe. 

A LandLady..

_What a lovely landlady.._

And with that you fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, in case you skipped through or somehow didn't notice, the cafe Reader and the lovely lady met in wasn't Muffets, it was a different one.
> 
> Lady had heard about it and wanted to check it out. Somehow without the skeletons hovering nearby.
> 
> Vida- Meaning: Lovely Dearest, Very few who are the same and life.
> 
> Kyría- Meaning: Lady, madam, milady and mistress.
> 
> Vida Kyría AKA our Lovely LandLady.


	2. Oof. Time skip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N)'s thoughts throughout the chapter:
> 
> YOU ALMOST BROKE YOUR PHONE!!
> 
> WHO THE HECK IS CALLIN'?!
> 
> OHHhhHHh SHE'S COMING OVER DON'T PANIC!! DON'T PANIC!!!
> 
> Oh. Welp, at least you have enough food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is an idiot (what's new?)
> 
> (Y/N) is an idiot who is touch/affectionately starved.
> 
> (Y/N) is a cheesy idiot who's never had a crush before and is panicking because they think they're becoming a yandere.
> 
> (Y/N) is an insecure/overly confident idiot.
> 
> (Y/N) is an idiot doesn't know how romance and dates work.
> 
> All in all? 
> 
> (Y/N) is an idiot.
> 
> A loveable idiot.  
> ______  
> Excessive use of unneeded, censored swearing at the beginning of chapter, I’m sorry!!!

_**….**_

_**RingRingRingRingRing-**_

_**….**_

_**RingRingRingRingRing-**_

_**….**_

_**RingRingRingRingRing-**_

“OH MY STARS DAMMIT, THIS F*CKING SH*TTY CR*P! SHUT THE H*LL UP YOU STUPID PEICE OF SH*T!” 

You the threw the offending thing that woke you up from your sweet slumber, before you realized what it was, it flew from your grasp and hit the wall with a clattering bang and craack, you sighed in exhaustion and snuggled back into your warm, comfortable couch.

Yeeees, now you could go to sleep without your stupid-a*s _phone_ waking you up.

…

….

…...

Wait a minute-

You scrambled up from your couch and launched yourself to where you threw the phone, accidentally banging into the wall in the process, you ignored that fact and the fact that you heard your arm joints give a sickening crack and you also ignored your new-forming splitting headache.

Instead of caring for your health, you picked up the device in a panicked manner. “Ohno! Pleasepleaseplease!!” You examined your phone, by a pure miracle it wasn't cracked, it was completely fine, you held it up above your head as if it was fricking Simba and you thanked the stars your phone was safe.

Then you acknowledged the GODDAMN AWFUL-A*S pain in your arm/shoulder and also your head.

“Sakit!!" You wailed, before continuing your dramatics, "Dammit! Whhhhhhy!” You started exaggeratingly crying as if you had encountered a horrible fate.

“Noooooo I-” RINGRINGRING-BANG “Ow, oof, motherf*cker!” 

You cried out as you moved backwards and slammed your head into the wall, you stumbled and almost lost grip on your phone as you rubbed your head, “Oooooowwwww!!” You wailed out, genuine tears actually coming out,

You glared murderously at your phone.

“WHO’S CALLIN’ ME?! I’M GONNA RIP OUT THEIR INTESTINES AND STUFF IT IN THEIR MOUTHS UNTIL THEY CHOKE THEN I’M GONNA FREEZE THEM AND SET THEM ON FIRE WHILE THEY HANG BY ROPE AROUND THEIR PINKY TOE AND IF THEY FALL INTO A POT OF BURNING LIQUID TOO F*CKIN- oh! It's the landlady!”

Your eyes and grin brightened instantly.

“Yay! It's my new friendly, lovely, not-so-random-and-not-any-more-stranger!!” You whooped and pressed on answer.

“Finally Performer!” She spoke, sounding fond but exasperated, you smiled so wide your face hurt, “I almost thought you didn't...wanna..talk…. Uh, it's okay if you don't want to and you just answered your phone to tell me off but I kinda, uh, I dunno, maybe I should hang up-”

She started off strong but deflated and started rambling self-consciously. Her distressed tone made you flounder as you clutched the phone closer to you hoping to reassure her.

“Woah, woah, woah! My lovely landlady, calm down, what's wrong?” 

You and the dear lady had met almost half a year ago (about five months and half), you still referred to her as, “The friendly not-so-random stranger” and “My lovely LandLady.” Though she wasn't a stranger and most certainly not your landlady. 

You can't exactly call her 'my dearest landlady,' cause you know, then we'd have to roll credits.

Aaannyyway!

You held both those names endearingly to your heart as it sparked the memory of when you two first met in Milestone cafe.

You, yelling out “RANDOM STRANGER!!!” and begging her to save you from the (obviously) sadistic cashier, and as you remembered it, the Lovely Lady so valiantly rescued you (more like scolded you for grabbing her).

Then after the brave, fearless lady freed you and the both of you got a good conversation going, she encouraged you to call her landlady.

A friendship bloomed wonderfully that day.

A couple days into knowing each other, she started calling you Performer for the dramatics you showed on a daily basis. 

Stars, if only she knew you at work, had she seen the serious, blunt, cold-hearted you, she would've probably gone into shock. (Not that you would ever let that happen, much less allow her to go to your goddamn awful workplace.)

She met your sib and they (Your sib and her) clicked instantly.

They both hit it off so much that they called each other and visited more times than you could count. You also met her tenants AKA a bunch of skeletons who looked ready to kill you, but you all eventually warmed up to each other.  
—You think... Is it just you or is that screen glaring at you?— (Oh no, it's the elusive, overprotective Q!)

They were like overprotective brothers, as the lady so lovingly described.

You were glad the skeletons didn't wanna kill you anymore -well, not what you know of..- instead they seemed to have given you their -begrudging- blessings and acceptance to date the lady.

Yeah, a little fast right? You two don't know positively everything about each other, but you two were close.

She was okay with platonic dating and you were too, she wasn't exactly totally into relationships since her ex boyfriend was such an a*s, you almost straight up planned to murder that dude with the more sadistic skeletons but the calmer ones held you down and the Lady firmly told you, “No, you can't kill my ex Performer, you wouldn't have it in you anyways! You're such a sweetheart!” —she's wrong, of course, you wouldn't hesitate to kill that dude.— You instantly melted as soon as you got called that.

No one really gave you nicknames or even warmed up to you enough to tease you, other than the cashier and your sib.

You've never really been flirted with either.

So -understandably- when she called you ‘Sweetheart’ you went into a paralyzed blissful submission.

The same thing happened the first time she affectionately touched you while you were both on the couch watching a Disney movie, you froze up and melted. 

You knew you were sort of -definitely-affectionately starved especially when it came to skin to skin contact.

But when she did that to you,

You could say with 100% certainty that you were positively _smitten_.

'Lovestruck.'

'Lovesick.'

'Twitterpated.'

'Going after her with puppy-love.'

Whatever you (readers) call it, you were just so… In love.

But since you were a person who had never gone on a date with someone, you resolved to just showering her in affection and taking her to little places that you love.

You also made her breakfast on multiple occasions along with dinner, brunch, lunch and snack.

She showed her affections through hugs, cuddles, thoughtfulness and just talking to you.

You seriously do not need a therapist when the Lady’s around, she keeps you calm.

She's just awesome.

“N-Nevermind Performer, it’s honestly nothing..” She spoke softly, the hint of sadness in her tone made you wince, 

“Mmmhhhmmmm… Suuuuuure, I tooooootally believe you.” You drawled out, skepticism obvious in your voice.

It was silent for a couple moments, “Can I come over?” She asked, you shot up from sitting on the couch, tripping over yourself you make your way to the kitchen, “Oh! Yes! Of course, my lovely dearest!” 

She laughed from the speaker, she knew exactly what you were doing.

“Thank you..!” She called out, her voice airy and joyful, you grin, “Of course!” You called back.

“I’ll be there! Eight o’clock kay! I have something to do here!” She says, “Okay!” You answered, the phone goes silent.

You glance dismissively at your clock realizing it was 6:01, you had one hour and fifty-nine minutes.

Your roommate was always out of the house since she decided she wanted to hook up non-stop with a bunch of random people, this time she got this guy to pay for a trip away from country, now she's on a vacation far far away, so you know you won't be seeing her.

You sigh, looking at the messy living room, you haven't been in your own room since your roommate did explicit 'thingies' in there, you never really were attached to your room so it didn't matter much.

You start by cleaning up everything, making sure all things were in place and in tip-top shape. Then you add your favourite smelly thingy-mah-jig so the place doesn't smell like cr*p and sweat.

You eventually finish everything, the lady still hasn't arrived so you check the clock again. 

7:46. (Canadian time in Alberta is how it is in this story okay? I live in Alberta and 8:30 is the time I go to school, so this is pretty early. Though I usually wake up 5:06 more or less.)

You had thirteen more minutes to spare.

You shrug to yourself and decide to just go and make some coffee/or hotchocolate or something, and junk since you hadn't when you woke up.

The sun wasn't up that high and you realized how early the Lady and you were awake.

“Eh,” You say to yourself, “don’t matter much, just a little tiring cuz it's my weekend off but eeeehhhh.”

You grab an apron with a saying on it, ‘Kiss the /chef/ Performer’.

Chef was crossed out and Performer was written below it.

You remember a time when you wore it and the lady gave a bashful, chaste kiss on your cheek. You straight up died at that moment. 

The Lady was way more careful around you because of that kiss. Like, really, you passed out and collapsed on the ground, you can't blame her for being careful.

You put it over your head and it lands on your shoulders, you then pull the bottom of the apron downward as you take the (I forgot what you call it) straps and tie them in a bow behind you.

You had experience in doing this due to the many times you've been around the kitchen.

Well, when you had the time that is. 

You loved to make extravagant food and experiment but sadly you barely had the time and always ordered cheap cr*ppy food instead.

The only times you ever had enough time to do a full feast was on your off days which were regularly weekdays, that you’re thankful for. 

The consistency of your off days at every end of the week gave you a sense of appreciation and motivation because damn it! You were getting those off days even if it killed you!

So here you were, on your off day, just cooking up an absolute storm for your dearest Landlady.

_

You were putting the finishing touches on your ribs, you carefully brushed more BBQ sauce on the meat.

Then you heard the familiar gentle, four step beat of nocks on your door.

You knew right away it was the Lady.

Anyone and everyone who has ever entered your house (except for robbers and maybe killers) had a nock assigned to them. Even your roommate and her various hookups (that stayed for longer then a night) had a special nock.

It was a way to make sure the person behind the door wasn't someone you’re p*ssed at, or they're not p*ssed at you.

Judging by the amount of force and strength behind their nock is an easy way to tell.

And as always, the Lady only gave a gentle but firm nock which you always put a face to. 

You quickly straightened your crumpled stained apron and rushed to the door. -After putting the kitchen tools down of course-

You stopped with a slight skid in front of the door, you plastered your best charming smile on your face as you began reciting greetings to yourself, 

“Heeellooo Baby~” “Wait, what? No! What the heck?! I sound like a perv!”

“Um… Hi Vida wattup??” “Nah.. Too..Nervous sounding..”

“Yo, yo, yo mah homeslice how’s it hanging on the top?” “Yeeeeaaah-No…”

The nocks came again and you scrambled over yourself, deciding to just f*ck it, you open the door grin on your face.

It dropped immediately.

“Um..Hey Performer! I hope you don't mind, but I brought a couple of my tenants??” She greeted sheepishly.

And there, right behind her, was all the skeletons in the lodge aaannd then some.

Well... At least you made too much food..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): I am confident in everything I do!
> 
> Vida: (Y/N) do you want a hug?
> 
> (Y/N): Yes. Please. More. Hugs. Cuddles. Yes. I need this. I'm a wreck. Comfort me.
> 
> _______
> 
> Skeletons: I hate your guts.
> 
> (Y/N): Wanna kill Vida's ex?
> 
> Murderous Skele's: Hell yes, I like this human, lets keep it.
> 
> Calmer Skele's: No. No. No. Wait- uh, pin them down! They're going FERAL!
> 
> (Y/N) and Murdery Skele's: MWHAHAHAHAAHAHHA!
> 
> Vida: ...No.
> 
> _______
> 
> Yeah. Um. I hope you enjoyed the chapter my dear Muffins! Have a wonderful, fantastical day/night/afternoon/evening!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I made because of Tyrant_Tortoise, I sincerely hope you enjoyed!


End file.
